


Church

by Zilchtastic



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zilchtastic/pseuds/Zilchtastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were horrible, those eyes-- fierce and red, like dying embers, like blood just starting to dry. There was nothing remotely human in them.</p><p>She trusted them anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Church

**Author's Note:**

> Seras's transformation in the church, from her own point of view. Based on the scene from the first anime series.

Seras coughed weakly, spat blood, tried to draw air into her lungs. No, _lung_\-- that terrifying man had just blown one of them to smithereens, she had to remind herself. The pain was incredible, choking and burning and screaming down her nerves, dimming her vision.

_No... I don't want to die yet._

"Alucard..." she managed to wheeze as he stepped in close, and she thought _Tall, he's so tall_, as he went down to his knees, kneeling in the puddle of her blood.

She didn't know how she'd known his name.

His tongue was almost gentle, lapping the trickle of blood away from her mouth, like a cat cleaning its kitten. _Kitten, Kitten..._ She wanted to laugh, hadn't the air to do so. Her heart thudded strangely in her ears, the beat tripping and staggering and wrong. She was starting to go numb. _His eyes... just focus on his eyes_. They were horrible, those eyes-- fierce and red, like dying embers, like blood just starting to dry. There was nothing remotely human in them.

She trusted them anyway.

"One normally closes one's eyes," Alucard said as he gathered her close, the deep bass purr of his voice oddly soft. Seras found it easy to obey; her eyelids were getting too heavy anyway.

_I'm so cold..._

She hurt so bad, she hurt like dying, so one more tiny pinprick pain shouldn't have made a difference, but it did. When Alucard's fangs slid into her throat she felt it above everything else, sharp and hot and immediate. Dizzily she thought, _I wonder if this is what sex is like?_, and then she wondered at her own comparison.

Her head buzzed, so loud it covered even the soft sucking noises as Alucard drank. She felt strangely light, like she was about to float away. She could no longer hear even her own heartbeat.

_This is the end_. She wasn't even afraid anymore.

_ **Police girl.** _

His presence roared in her skull, dragging her back to herself, binding her there with bands of steel. Something in her cried _No, no_, but it was washed away by the feel of Alucard in her mind, like silk dragged the rough way over one's skin.

Seras opened her eyes and drew a breath, coughed, leaned to the side and spit blood. Her lungs were heavy, full with it, and it was a few minutes before she could breathe properly.

The hole in her chest was gone.

_I'm... alive._

One of Alucard's hands was still on her, holding her up. _**Not quite, police girl.**_ His tongue dragged once more over her throat, tracing its way up to her chin, and this time she shuddered.

_...What have I done?_

She could feel his laughter, both in the shaking of his shoulders and the raw-silk echo in her mind.

_ **What you chose to do, police girl.** _

Seras closed her eyes as Alucard stood, lifting her with him, as if she weighed nothing at all.

_Master_, she thought, though she wasn't sure why.

Alucard's laughter wrapped her in sharp, tingling warmth as they left the bloody church behind.


End file.
